Cursilerías ParaBoli
by AyuPanda
Summary: Cuando Dani se entera que a Julio le duele algo, acude de inmediato a su rescate. Oneshot cortito. LATIN HETALIA: Paraguay/Bolivia.


Aviso: Escritura de hace unos años, cuando era novata. (Mentira, sigo siéndolo :v)

Aviso 2: CURSI. Y no sé Guaraní, así que seguramente hay errores. ¡Perdón!

~Los personajes de Daniel y Julio no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.~

* * *

Ya ni me importó haber olvidado mi libro en el tren, de todas formas lo más importante fue llegar a tiempo para ver a Julito. Algún día este amor me va a matar, parece que hago cualquier tontería por llegar a donde esté… De todas formas, esta vez fue demasiado alarmante. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo "Dani, ven, me duele mucho..." Claro que lo pude tomar de una forma sexual pero creí que sería inadecuado, ya que Julito nunca, nunca manda mensajes pervertidos.

Cuando al fin llegué, mi mitãi porã estaba echadito en la cama, bastante rojo y cubierto de frazadas y mantos de muchos colores (a decir verdad, parecían la bandera gay~ ¡si al orgullo! O quizás la del Tahuantinsuyo…). ¡Pobrecito! Me daban ganas de apapacharlo y tirarme encima, se veía demasiado precioso enrollado en todo eso. Aunque claro que me controlé, ya que podría estar en verdad muy adolorido de lo que sea que pasaba.

"Mi rey…" sonrió Julio, agotadísimo, "échate conmigo, por favor."

"¡Enseguida!" le contesté, dejando mis pertenencias sobre nuestra mesa de noche, para inmediatamente saltar a su lado, "Decime, ¿qué pasa?"

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, mientras le di mi mejor sonrisa posible en respuesta a la suya. Sentí que lo que necesitaba mi nene era cariño, así que lo abracé, aun encima de todos esos mantos, dándole pequeños besitos en las áreas expuestas. Me encantó verlo tan incómodo y al mismo tiempo tan a gusto, cómo se sonrojaba e intentaba alejarse cuando quería quedarse a mi lado. Gracias a alguna fuerza sobrenatural, logré quitarle las frazadas de encima, para remplazarlas con mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué te duele, mitãi porã?" le pregunté, antes de sujetar sus cachetes suavemente para inclinar sus labios más cerca de los míos, "¿necesitás algo especial?"

Julio intentó desviar su mirada, pero siempre terminaba chocando con la mía. Forcejeó un poco para sacarme de encima, con cuidado por supuesto, hasta que finalmente se rindió, para balbucear tiernamente:

"Q-Quería decir algo, lo había planeado, pero es tan cursi que quiero pegarme."

Insistí. "Sólo decímelo, no me voy a molestar~"

"M-Me duele," comenzó, sonrojado, "me dolía, el corazón, por no tenerte a mi lado."

La sonrisa que expresé seguramente se extendía por todo El Chaco. Mi Julito, ¡tan hermoso! Le di un apasionado beso, casi ahogándolo por tanto amor. Dios. Bueno, es cierto, fue algo cursi, pero me encanta. No se qué haría sin él. Nos quedamos en la cama, entre caricias, abrazos, y besos, hablando acerca de cualquier cosa. Lo importante era pasar tiempo juntos; nunca me parecerá una pérdida de tiempo dejar el trabajo por estar un momento con quien más amas. Es más, pienso abandonar el empleo, igual que hizo Julio, para estar 24/7 juntos. Sería un gran riesgo, ya que viviríamos del poco dinero que nos dan nuestros jefes, pero valdría la pena. Dicen que en la pobreza se aprende a querer, y de todas formas no necesitamos mucho para ser felices.

"¿Qué te parece?" le propuse la idea a mi Julito, "ya nunca más te dolería el corazón~"

"Puede ser," respondió, algo avergonzado ya que repetí la cursilería, "aunque no creo que así podríamos seguir manteniendo este departamento."

"No importa, con tal que estemos juntos, la vida puede seguir adelante. Pueden haber miles de piedras, palos, y hasta concreto en nuestro camino, pero con amor, todas las barreras se destruyen para dar paso a un encuentro muy esperado."

"Caramba, Dani, ¡estás poético!" sonrió mi mitãi, ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

"¡Es tu culpa! Vos me inspirás, sos como mi musa~ Y creo que puedo decir que soy tu doctor, aunque tu también lo sos para mi. ¡Es que cuando estás conmigo todo se detiene y abre paso a el 'nosotros' y nada más…"

Mi nene precioso me tumbó sobre la cama de nuevo, abrazándome y besándome. Juro que no hay mejor recompensa a 8 horas de trabajo que pasar un segundo con él. Lo amo.


End file.
